


Situations

by Jumin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALSO AN EXCUSE TO WRITE PURE FLUFF, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yaeger, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foreplay, Gay, JUST AN EXCUSE TO WRITE SEX WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praising kink, Public Sex, Riding, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi, adding tags as I go, ass eating, butt plug, cross dressing, neko!Eren, screamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumin/pseuds/Jumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangely, Eren and Levi always found themselves in these kinds of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Office Situation

"Eren," a light yet manly voice questioned him from above. The said boy whipped his head up, his attention being drawn away from what he was doing. Eren was currently typing away without a care—from what he thought he looked liked—on his computer. Armin and Eren had both gotten an internship at Survey Corps Incorporation, a high quality fashion magazine business. Over the years, the two had ranked up quickly, even shooting for the magazine cover once and Eren being named 'Hottest Man Alive' along with Armin as 'Smartest Man Alive,'

The magazine company was mentioned everywhere, it didn't matter. Milk jugs, newspaper, transettlers, online articles, and hell, even T.V. Getting into the company building itself was a blessing, let alone landing yourself a job there along with your best friend.

The two were truly watched by the three lucky Gods—Maria, Rose, and Sina.

"Y-Yes, Armin?" The brunet stuttered out. Raising an eyebrow, Armin decided not to point of the stutter he picked up on. "You know," Armin sighed, "you've been tensing your face a lot allday." Armin looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear before he cupped Eren's ear and whispered into it. "To be honest, you looked severely constipated. I think you're actually scaring some people away. Are you alright? Do you need water? Food? Laxative?" The blond enshrouded the poor man with more questions than what he could handle at once.

Shivering from the feeling of sudden warm breath on his ear, Eren whined, wishing his best friend would let him go back to his business already. "Dude," the time Eren managed to keep his voice firm and steady, unlike the first time he opened his mouth. "I'm perfectly fine! Are you going to keep pelting me in questions or are you going to go back to work?"

The coconut shaped haired man sighed, rolling his eyes in the process. Was it that bad for him to be concered for a friend? Police, arrest him now for he has sinned. Putting his hands up as a sign of surrender, Armin commented, "Fine, fine I'll leave you alone for now." Eren let out a sigh of relief at that. "But don't blame me when you go home and have an explosive case of diarrhea!"

That cheeky shit. Of course he had ran away before the teal-eyed man could retort.

Squirming, Eren's breathing had sped up greatly since Armin left, feeling a sticky dampness coating his cheeks. Fuck, if there was one thing he would take back in life, it would be his promise to Levi.

The promise to wear a butt plug all fucking day at work. Y'know, the ones that had different settings on a remote control? Yeah, Levi was currently creating a crazed pace of turning it to the highest setting possible to the lowest faster than he could say 'titan.' A groan escaped his lips. Sweet Maria he hoped that wasn't loud; Eren didn't need his fellow co-workers spread rumors about him. (He'd already experienced so and trust his word when he says it wasn't pretty. The bastard almost knocked the teeth outta Jean Kirstein: the resident douche.)

If only he hadn't been so caught up in the moment! Screw him and his cocky ass mouth. Nothing ever came good to Eren Jaeger when he gets overly confident. Trust and believe. The brunet hunched over suddenly when the setting on the vibrator went to full power and stayed there.

Oh fuck no! This was not happening right now. Nope, nada, uh uh, no. It had happened because he was stupid and now he wasn't going to let this stupid choice impact his working life! 

Grabbing his folder, he placed it over his not so hide-able boner, hoping the even the slightest bulge would go undetected. It was certainly a struggle to walk, the dampness being a big part of it. 

Eren just hoped it didn't bleed through his clean yet expensive pants. If it did, guess who would be buying him some new ones? Ding, ding, ding; Levi fucking Ackerman everyone! Setting a fast paced walk, he pratically lept out of his seat, nearly knocking it down in the process. 

Running into someone right now would be signing a death note for them. "Hey Marco, taking my break now. Thanks, bye!" He yelled back at the confused freckle boy. Hey, it was a dire situation which called for dire attention. Eren was sure the man would understand; he was basically a freckled version of Jesus anyways.

Eren basically jabbed the elevator button, surprised it didn't actually get jammed or break through the wall. He waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive, bobbing his right leg in a rapid movement to try to take away some attention from his throbbing erection. It was helping, in a way. The elevator finally, fucking  _finally_ opened, spilling out thankfully no one. Because let's be honest, Eren didn't currently have the patience to wait on some doting person to leave the contraption. He could be dying at the moment and would be taking their sweet ol' time.

The teal-eyed boy never thought the elevator closing behind him would feel so, so good. Just like with the outer buttons, Eren quickly pressed the button with the '20' on it multiple times. As if the machine didn't get it the first fucking time, Eren. How didn't he break one of these shits again? 

Now here's where live needs to back the fuck up. Eren literally, no fucking shit, jumped so far and fast out of the goddamned elevator, some people didn't even see his self come out. As if he wouldn't rush to the location of his lover, his panting became deeper now; more lusty, needing. 

The eager boy threw open his boss's door, who just offered a smug smirk in return. "What can I help you with, Jaeger? Is there a reason you almost bust a hole in the wall by the force of your door opening skills?" The raven haired male asked, feigning cluelessness. Oh, so that's how Levi wanted to play it? Well two could play that game. "Well, Mr. Ackerman," Eren had since long ago lost the folder since he walked in, no longer having a need for it, "it seems I have a very, very serious problem." Biting his lips, Eren joined his hands together, squirming in his place. 

Levi raised an interested eyebrow at the younger male's claim. "Would you care to explain what that problem might be, Jaeger?" He purred.

Eren just looked away, placing his fist over his mouth now. Holy shit that went straight to his dick. Spreading his legs, Eren whined, his pants causing extra simulation to his aching cock. A whine sliping out of his lips. 

Raising his fingers, he pointed to his not-so-subtle boner, hoping his love could relieve the tension. "Hoh? So you have that kimd of problem, huh?" A dark chuckle resounded though the office, sending shivers up the youger male's spine. Levi sighed, rather breathy. "I guess it can't be helped," he shrugged his sholders, "get your ass over here, Eren."

As soon as the command was given, the brunet practically skipped over to the raven haired man's desk. It was long (but so was something else) yet elegantly designed; it held a close resemblance to a table but not quite. Levi spinned to the right in his chair, motioning Eren to sit in his lap.

A beaming grin spread over the boy's face. Finally, after the hellish wait, he would be getting what he wanted, no, what he  _needed_! If the Ladies of Luck weren't there for him before, they sure were now. Now sitting on his lap, Eren suddenly felt embarrassed. It felt as if Levi was silently undresing him with his eye, Levi's erection being felt on Eren's bottom.

The silence was agonizing; all Levi was doing was staring! "U-Um-" Eren tried to speak but was instantly cut off. "Eren," the raven interupted, "well, what's taking you so long? Take off your clothing." The man commanded. Oh, so that's what he wanted him to do... Eren's ears perked at the command, sliding off the older man's lap far too quickly to retain normality. Starting with his shirt, he slowly unbuttoned it, too slow for Levi's liking. "Oi! Hurry the hell up already. I don't have all day, y'know." Levi barked, rolling his eyes as Eren let out a small sqeak and started removing his clothes faster. Wasn't Eren the one who started this? Well, to be completely honest, Levi had been waiting here the whole day with a raging boner, thinking about how he would wreak his lover's little ass after the day was over.

But he guessed he could do it now. Not that he was complaining.

Eren had just took off his last article of clothing—underwear—Levi decided to zone in. He smirked. How had he managed to land such a beautiful creature? Didn't fucking matter because the person that was in front of him was his property now and forever. Levi let a tiny yet noticeable smile grace upon his lips. Eren was _his_. No matter what.

Spinning in his chair, the older man got up and slammed Eren against his neatly cleaned desk, making Eren yelp in surprise over his lover's actions. "W-What the hell, Levi?! That fucking h-" A forceful kiss was placed on the green-eyed man's lips, making his eyes widen at the sudden unexpected kiss. "Shut up," the raven sighed out, "just shut up and trust me, OK?" The wide-eyed boy slowly nodded. He already trusted Levi with his body and soul anyways.

Levi smirked, an evil glint evident in his eyes. The poor boy had no idea what he had just agreed on.

"Great!" Without warning, Levi took Eren's smooth, tan legs into his hands and lifted them back until the point they were over the short man shoulders. He leaned foward so that Eren could actually feel the effects of the stretching. Eren let out a pained moan, closing one of his eyes in hope on the pain lessening. Observing the boy's flush, round cheeks, he noticed that the butt plug was still there. Good boy, he mentally noted to himself.

Quickly, without creating a mess, Levi ripped out the plug making the male below him (for once) whimper at the loss. "Hoh? You're so wet down here over a plug? Such a dirty brat." He teased. Eren tensed up, quickly perking up to defend himself. "N-No! I just thought about what'd you do when we got home..." the younger male trailed off. God, he was making such a fool of himself! "Y-You know what?" Eren turned away, cheeks flushed in complete embarrassment, "Just forget I said anything, OK? L-Let's just-" Fuck, Levi just wouldn't give him a break, huh?

He didn't even notice how Levi's entire lower half was now bare or how he had lubricated himself and lined himself with Eren's puckered hole. His eyes widened in shock, mouth opening in a silent scream.

Levi let out a breathless groan as warmth devoured his cock, "Fuck, Eren, you're so tight!" The two males panted as Levi started to roughly thrust into Eren's orifice. "A-Ah, shit, L-Levi!" Eren moaned out in esctacy at Levi's rough pace. He'd always liked when Levi was rough with him.

A think line of sweat formed on Levi's brow, much to his disgust, as he focused on making his future husband feel pleasured. It was just a quickie after all; didn't want to spend so much time on this. They were still at work, in case they forgot. Eren's words were slurred and incoherent as he was fucked roughly. His babbling became louder, faster, as did his breathing.

"A-Are you ready, Eren? I'm almost at my limit; I'm gonna cum inside you now, OK?" In the brunet's moment of complete pleasure, he couldn't even register what Levi was even saying. The pleasure was just too intense for him to function like a proper human. Drool slipped out of the taller man's mouth, making its way onto the shorter male's desk. Because of the erotic sight, Levi couldn't even find himself to be anger at this. At the moment, that is.

"Levi, Levi, Levi," he chanted in a endless mantra. Fuck if he knew what he was saying anymore, all he could focus on was the man in front of him: Levi. His light, his love, his muse. A coiling sensation was building up in Eren's stomach. He could feel his upcoming climax.

A low groan slipped out of Levi's lips as he released his seed inside of Eren's ass, Eren's own seed, thankfully, not spurting anywhere but his chest. "Dammit..." Levi winced as he slid out of Eren, cum slowly dripping out as he did. Such a erotic sight almost made his relaxed cock spring up again.  _Almost._

Recovering from their sudden high. Levi lifted himself off of the brunet's chest. "Hey, Eren," he tried to capture Eren's attention. "Yeah?" He panted out unsteadily. 

"Get back to work." Eren just laughed.


	2. Boredom Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Shakira said, Levi's hips didn't lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow; a back-to-back chapter within two days?! I didn't expect myself to actually finish this chapter in 1 day... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~! ;u;

The short heighted man flipped through channels endlessly, trying to find a suitable station that would hopefully cure his major case of first-hand boredom. (Is that even a thing?) Eren, his husband, had been out all day at work. Levi of course, had the shittiest of luck, resulting in him having the day off—not that he didn't appreciate that, oh no, he was fucking _greateful_. He just didn't quite appreciate the boredom that came with it.

Sighing, the raven was ready to turn the damn thing off when surprisingly, something caught his eye. More like someone did. More like...

Shakira.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

Oh _fuck_ , this was his jam. Honestly, how could someone _not_ like this song? It was catchy, well put together, and just something about the lyrics and rhythm made you want to get up and sway your hips like no one was watching. Levi's eyebrow twitched for an unknown reason other than the fact he had wanted to get up and dance along with Shakira.

And dancing is exactly what the man did.

_You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body!_

His hips moved in a sensual spell along with the beat, moving in a perfect side-to-side movement that would make any girl or man instantly become aroused. Yeah, he got that a lot. The Raven was so into his dancing session, that he even allowed himself to start singing along with the lyrics.

Levi wasn't a professional singer but damn it all if he couldn't be! Can you spell talent? His voice was of a God's, for Christ's sake! Deep, alluring, enrapturing, and most of all, empowering. He would never, ever admit but if he didn't live his life as a simply business man, he'd probably end up somewhere in the music indestry. 

Hanji and Erwin had tried many times to get him to sing big time or at least take small gigs at small cafes but he always just shrugged off the suggestions, knowing he had a lack on imterest in that area. Besides, who wouldn't want to work for a high end company. 

Yay, he was pratically swimming in money.

By now, Levi was getting creative, dropping it down low, doing a mean Sprinkler, the Running Man, hell, Levi was even hitting that Nae Nae. Deep down, it felt as if the music had grasped his heart and was minpulating it, casting an temporary spell that would leave the man hypnotized in Shakira's reign. It was as Shakira said herself, hips didn't lie and they never would. If those hips did lie, you could damn well expect Levi's hips to shimmy the fuck out of your space—and possibly your life.

See, to Levi, if felt as if hips had a secret language. Call it Hiponese or Hipglish—whatever the fuck you wanted to call it. (Levi called it Hiponese because it sounded fancier. As if he wouldn't.) Hips could very much commicate. While not verbally or rather words not evem existing in hip language, it was more of a feeling exchange. That silky body part that curved in in all the right places could instantly send a hip or human through the roof.

 _And I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby, this is perfection_.

Just in case you were wondering, Levi had most definitely not lost his sanity to boredom. _Yet._ He was just... a very secretive, passionate person who cares about Shakira, the Hip Queen, oh-so very much. A little too much. Dear Sina, if Eren ever knew about his rather lovely obsession, he'd never hear the end of it. The brunet would probably have the nerve to tell Hanji, too. Little bastard.

Shouting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs without a care, Levi had taken his shirt off and grabbed a poor, defenseless brush in the moment of unadulterated passion and started furiously singing into the object.

" _And I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw you dancing. And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl. And everything so unexpected—the way you right and left it. So you can keep on shaking it!"_ What the fuck? Who even bothers to memorize the parts Wyclef Jean sings? Levi Ackerman, apparently.

Breathing heavily from the intense workout session, Levi recited the Spanish in 100% perfection. To the people who didn't know him and heard him speak, they would probably think he spoke fluent Spanish. 

"¡ _Baila en la calle de noche! ¡Baila en la calle de día_!" Okay, Levi was even becoming too entusiastic his own liking; he wasn't quite used to this sudden rush of excitement. No he wasn't old. Don't even think he'd end up getting a heartattack over a sudden energy boost, as if Hanji didn't tease his ass enough. Maybe it was the fact it was the rare moment he was actually alone for once, always surrounded by co-workers and friends at work and a loving husband at home, maybe alone time is just what the doctor ordered—well, what Levi ordered. 

Caught up in the moment, the dancing and singing male didn't even notice the sound of an opening gurage door or the tintinnabulation of keys or the opening of a door over the stentorian sound of his voice. The T.V.'s volume was set up high, but no where near as high as Levi's voice, a giant smile gracing his face over this feeling of freedom.

"Levi?" An unsure voice resounded through the house, seeming to search for said person. But of course, like the idiot he was being right now, he didn't hear the male call out to him. The pining footsteps that trudged up the staircase though did not go unheard by the Raven though. Oh shit, he thought in a panic. There was no time now; no way for him to pretend to have been casually strolling through channels or cleaning something up! Shit, he was so fucked at the moment.

Levi froze, snapping his head towards the door way which now stood a flabbergasted brunet. The shorter male was bended back, eyes wide, and a leg in the air with the brush over his mouth. "Um..." Eren shifted uncomfortably, a small fighting to earn its rightful spot on his mouth. "Honey, I'm home?" He chuckled out, his attempt at silent laugher sounded a lot more like painful wheezing. Furrowing his eyebrows, a light pink hue began to spread over Levi's cheeks, making him quickly dissolve out of his current pose and into a more neutral one. Sheepishly, Levi looked away not daring to look at the mischievious look in his lover's eye. "W-Welcome home," Levi fucking Ackerman never stuttered! "uh, how was your day, Eren?" He tried to start a casual conversation to lessen the awkward tension in the room. Was it just him or was it getting hotter in here? There was a amused smirk on Eren's face as the brunet crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway still in his work clothes. "So... Shakira, huh?"

Facepalmimg, Levi became irritated that Eren had brought it up. Way to burst his bubbles. "God dammit Eren, just fucking drop it, Brat! I-I didn't know, thank you very much; it was simply a misunderstanding. I, Levi Ackerman, was definitely NOT singing and dancing to Hips Don't Lie. You've must've been hallucinating, I don't even like Shakira." A cold sweat broke out on Levi's neck, which was absolutely fucking disgusting by the way. Rolling his eyes, the taller male laughed loudly at the smaller male's dispense. "Hey, Levi," The boy tried to catch his partner's attention, "Yeah, what is it?" The business man muttered under his breath, now able to look him in the eye. 

With a cocky smirk, Eren leaned off the door way, untangling his arms from each other and gave his hips an experimental roll before quickly sprinting out the door like his life depended on it. His laughter could be heard all the way down the hallway. 

"Eren Grisha Ackerman, you get your ass back here right this instant!" There was no way Levi wasn't going to teach Eren a lesson after that stunt. 

Maybe he would even have a little taste of those hips, if he could help it. As did his hips, his erection didn't lie either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors! I write on my phone and auto correct isn't very nice to me...


	3. Prank Situation

Levi pouted in distress. Eren had been denying his booty call all week and he was growing frustrated. It wasn't like what he did was morbidly bad; it's not like Levi had actually died! There was honestly no reason for Eren to fret. He had to admit, the joke was funny as hell. Sweet Maria, it was a moment great enough for the books.

_Eren took out his keys, thr jingly noise of them making him feel awfully giddy inside. Finally after a long, long day at work, he would be able to see his love. Just the thought of Levi himself was enough to send the brunet into a blushing, stuttering mess. Ah, this was probably the best part of his day beside kissing Levi hello. The thrillng feeling of knowing that who you desire most is right behind the door in front of you, waiting for you to get home safely._

_Eagerly, Eren inserted the shiny, golden key in a swift, smooth motion into the keyhole, turning the key all the way to the right before opening the door and removing the key at the same time. Closing the door behnd him, Eren didn't have the need to use his key again, seeing as to how the door inside had a turnabout lock. The house was silent which was not an uncommon factor in the brunet's laid back life. Levi was a silent person, after all._

_But what was odd was the fact his lover wasn't downstairs at the door waiting for him as the raven did everyday. It made Eren frown and eyebrows furrow. That's weird. Maybe his boyfriend was sleeping? The boy would like that actually; to surprise his man with the sight of himself, first thing when he awoke from his slumber._

_But sleeping during the day was extremely uncharacteristic of Levi so he immediately threw away that lovely though no matter how disappointing it would be. Could make for a great future wet dream though._

_"Levi? I'm home, babe." Stated Eren. When he recieved no reply in return, he was now sceptical of what his boyfriend was doing. Taking his shoes off at the door, placing his key on the key rack, and dropping his bag off somewhere random, he trudged up the stairs, skipping every other step to make his journey shorter._

_By time he got upstairs, he could hear what sounded like... banging? And small, short pants. Dread filled Eren's stomach as many scenarios played through his head as to how he would find the man. Whatever he saw he just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was._

_Slowly, without making a sound, he made his was down the hall to the room on the left on the very end of the path. What could he say? More time to run away ifna murderer ever roamed their way into their abode. Now halfway through the hall, he could hear the creaking and pants become louder. Oh shit... This is what he thought it was, wasn't it?_

_He could feel tears brimming his eyes. Out of all days for this to happen, why now? He had just gotten home and honestly just wanted to cuddle up the Levi all day in bed. The banging and moaning were clear as day as he was in front of the door, he could make out the sounds of a male and female._

_"You like that?" A breathless male voice panted from inside the room, unaware of the presence standing outside the door. Levi. Covering his mouth, Eren felt as if he was going to be sick. No. Fucking. Way. He couldn't—wouldn't believe this was happening to him right now. To them._

_Anger suddenly filled his pain stricken mind. How dare Levi betray him like this?! There was no way in Hell he was going to let this slide! Grabbing the door knob, he swung the door open with force to put a hole in the wale but thankfully, he didn't. "LEVI FUCKING ACKERMAN, YOU HAVE SOME-" He stopped as realization hit him like a tone of bricks. There was Levi on the bed. Alone. With a tape recorder by his side. Huh? Eren was seeing red. What the fuck is going on here?!_

If the rage he had felt wasn't showing on his face before, it was now. The brunet's face became beet red, a deep fire smoldering in his eyes. If he were to be a cartoon character, you could've bet your bottom that stream would be sprewing out his ears in large portions.  _Anger couldn't ever describe this feeling, oh no, he was livid! "Welcome home, Eren. How was work?" Levi replied nonchalantly as if he didn't do anything wrong. Was the raven seriously shitting him right now? If someone came out of this uninjured—even without their feelings hurt, it would be a miracle granted by the God's themselves._

_But the God's weren't so kind and the two of them both knew that._

_Eren didn't even reply; he couldn't. His fist clenched at his sides, body shaking while he took deep, steady breaths to calm his uncontrollable temper. And again all that could go through his head at the moment was "What the fuck, Levi?" There was silence at Eren's first words. Nobody really knew what to say at the moment. "Look, Eren," Levi grabbed his attention, a deadly glare pointed at him, though, it didn't fase him at all. It made him quite amused. "I know you're mad but-" Before the shorter person could reply, the taller one interupted, snapping at the fact the man had even tried to defend himself against his crime. "No! Just shut up!" And finally, there went Eren's tears, hot and fresh, not comforting in the slightest. He stomped off, steps that rediated throughout the simple yet cozy home._

_Oh. A door could be heard slamming shut from where Levi was on the bed. He had guessed already that Eren wouldn't be comimg out anytime soon nor would he be socializing with him. Whatever, he'd make it up to the boy later. It's not like the brunet could be mad at him forever._

Which brought Levi to now. Eren had yet to forgive Levi but had now resumed talking to him. His anger wasn't surprising, Eren was very sensitive and stubborn when it came to Levi. But really, he should lighten up a bit. It was just a joke! Casually, he sipped on his bitter black tea, inner turmoil raging inside him if he should leave his lover be or apologize to him. He put down his tea, rubbing at his throbbing temples. God, this was so frustrating! Why couldn't they just kiss and have mind blowing make-up sex already? His sexually frustration was growing larger with each minute and he absolutely refused to jerk off.

That was just fucking unsanitary and gross.

The brunet was currently cleaning up the living room because he had accidentally knocked over the nice, little lamp on the table, shattering it to a million pieces. It was an amusing sight to see Eren sulk and cuss not-so-innocently in German. Cute, he thought. From Levi's place in the kitchen, he could see Eren angerily pick up pieces of glass from the floor and collect them into his hands. Did he mention he had a full blown view of Eren's perfectly round ass? God, those jeans absolutely hugged his figure in all the right places! His ass was in the air, swishing side-to-side in a teasing manner. It was like he was doing this on purpose and honestly, it really wasn't helping his case right now!

So an idea formed in his head. Getting up, Levi tried his hardest his hardest to be as silent as possible. Which of course, it was a success because of his small size. Bless this curse for once. He had left his cup of tea, it was cold anyways. (He was staring at Eren's butt too long to focus on his beverage.) He tip toed his way through the kitchen, into the hallway, and behind Eren. Oh God, this was gonna be good. Laughter was bubbling at his chest, he needed to get himself together real quick. 

Taking a deep breath, Levi stopped behind Eren—who was still somehow preoccupied with the glass shards—raised his hands, and slammed them down roughly on Eren's hips. 

"BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!" Levi screamed as he dry-humped the unsuspecting poor. He pounded roughly through their clothed bodies. "A-AH LEVI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Eren screamed back, his face growing redder with each moment. It's not that he was angry, he was quite the opposite. 

"What do you think I'm doing, brat? I'm marking my property." He stated. His thrusting didn't let up but Eren was still struggling to get away. "P-Please stop..." He was embarrassed for God knows what. It's not like Levi hadn't seen it all before. "Why? It's not like anybody else is here." Eren just glared, a small smirk forming on his face. "Oh really? Then who's that at the door way?" Snapping his head up at a speed that would give a normal person whiplash, Levi shifted his attention from his boyfriend to the figure in the doorway. 

_Oh shit._

Apparently, they had a little audience watching them. There stood Hanji, Erwin, Armin, and last put not least Petra. "...Oh." He said in reconition. Everyone just stared in a dead silence and Levi stopped humping Eren, stepping away from him awkwardly. 

Hanji was the one who decided to speak up, thankfully. 

"So... When's the wedding?" Levi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Dunno what you're talking about, Shitty Glasses." Everyone just laughed, much to Levi's distress.

But of course, there was always that one person who had to ruin what little peace the group had. Mikasa stood behind Armin, silent waves of rage admitted off her. "Molester," She screeched, making her way towards her dead adopted brother, "Eren, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Does he abuse you?" She questioned her brother in a single breath, not even daring to stop.

"Mikasa, you know very good and well I'm doing okay. How c he really molest me if we're dating?" He wrinkled his nose at the thought. Imagining Levi as a molester was really hard. 

Everyone just facepalmed—even Levi. God, Mikasa is so frustrating sometimes.

"Wait a God damn minute," Levi said, "what the fuck are you guys doing here anyways?! Get the fuck out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! I write completely 100% unbeta'd.


End file.
